There has been known a face detection device for detecting a human face image in an image. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-175869 (see paragraphs and) discloses a technique for determining whether or not given image data has a human face, by performing a plurality of processes on the image data such as edge extraction to detect the positions of the eyes, and to compare the image of the region surrounding the detected eyes, with a plurality of patterns preliminary registered. Each of the patterns typifies the region surrounding eyes.